


12:49 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's long face after a downpour caused Gentleman Ghost to drop stolen valuables.
Kudos: 1





	12:49 PM

I never created DC canon.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's long face after a downpour caused Gentleman Ghost to drop stolen valuables and vanish in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
